1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing an interactive game and a program product and game system for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game control method of a video game and a computer readable program product storing a program and a video game system for the same. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a game control method of a video game generating an event in the process of progress of the game, such as a role playing game (RPG), and a computer readable program product storing a program and video game system for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of video games played by video game systems. As one of these, there is the type of video game called a role playing game. In a role playing game, along with progress in the game, various types of events such as fights, encounters, and conversations with enemy characters and discoveries of the same occur in accordance with actions performed by the player character operated by the player in the virtual space during the game. Note that an "enemy character" is a character controlled by the computer in accordance with an action control algorithm in the game.
In a video game of the type called a role playing game, events occur centered around the player character at the location of the player character in the game virtual space and the story unfolds centered around the player character.
Further, in the above video game, in addition to the player character and enemy characters, a large number of friendly characters given different individual characteristics (hereinafter referred to as "friendly characters") appear. In a general video game, the friendly characters form a party with the player character and follow the player character in action. That is, the friendly characters do not act separately from the player character. Therefore, events occur only at locations of the player character in the game virtual space and the story tends to become monotonous.